mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2456
Mikey Episode Number: 2456 Date: Monday, March 28, 1994 Sponsors: E, S, 4 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 Writer: Luis Santeiro 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|On the vaudeville stage, Big Bird and Snuffy identify S words and tell gum-wrapper jokes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Girl Inflates The Balloon In The Shape Of The Letter S |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A boy climbs up a tree to gather coconuts |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #4 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie wears socks on his ears and on his nose in order for Bert to guess which body part he's thinking of |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Magical Herman's number trick |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|"It's OK to Cry" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Empty / full classroom (time-lapse) |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Ballet-dancing yaks show their fronts and backs. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count's main jumping-over-the-bed sheep quits on him, so he calls the "24 Hour Emergency Counting Service". A reluctant deliveryman in sheep's clothing laments, "It's not an easy way to make a livin' ..." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Elmo pops up: "Make that SIX pretend sheep! Baa! Baa!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Joe's Lap (limerick) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney sings "Bubble, Bubble Bath" while Tina, Luci, and Adam act it out. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Olga the lonesome robot |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast / Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|David sings "People in Your Neighborhood" with a librarian (Jim Henson) and a plumber (Richard Hunt). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A Stool For Me |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Charlie Chaplin obeys the word HOP, then switches it to STOP. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: Dances with Wolves |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Donnie Budd sings and counts "Four Big Lions" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Marching Band #4 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Billy Jo Jive and Smart Susie Sunset solve the case of the midnight voices. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Song | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Min, Kathy, Derek & Tina sings "Alphabet Soup" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Name That Food ("Will you eat it?") |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit tries to talk about subtraction with the numbers 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5, but they keep disappearing one by one, which makes it hard for him ... or does it? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #4 |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Song of Four |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A door opens behind a mouse, who shrieks when she sees the E. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Leslie Mostly interviews The Amazing Mumford from his home. He shows her a trick that turns him into a giant rabbit, which is easily is able to rectify. As he disappears, Leslie discovers she's been turned into a rabbit. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The O in STOP bounces around, and the other letters ask it to stop (new sound effects added) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover plays a detective at his office. A frantic city gent (Brian Muehl) rushes over to warn him about something that's bothering him outside, which, unbeknownst to both of them, turns out to be a very strong wind that blows everything away—including Grover's office. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|E for Enter and E For Exit |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Forgetful Jones asks Daniela if she will tell him the word on a sign, which says "Yes". But every time she tells him the word, he thinks she is saying yes to telling him the word. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|How many legs does a horse have? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Four Big Cheers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter - E - Ear |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids count 5 racehorses. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird announces the sponsors. We then fade to David holding the Sesame Street sign while Grover and Cookie Monster hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide